Te conocía de antes
by CincoMinutos
Summary: Perdido en algún lugar en la nada, debía volver a encontrarse con su pasado. SasuHina.


Un SasuHina, porque no puedo escribir sobre nada más. No es ni bueno ni malo (hablando subjetivamente, creo que se inclina más por la segunda opción), es simplemente un desahogo.

Naruto no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**I. Un lugar en la nada. **

A veces suelo preguntarme si las casualidades existen, o si simplemente somos títeres de un destino que de antemano está escrito. De verdad que no lo sé, de verdad que me lo he preguntado en incontables ocasiones desde aquella noche aciaga que desvió mi camino para siempre. La noche en que la encontré de nuevo transitando como a ciegas por mi vida. Cómo quisiera volver el tiempo atrás para que nada de esta maldita cosa hubiera sucedido, pero no puedo, hoy más que nunca puedo constatar que es simplemente mi realidad absoluta. Una realidad ante la que no puedo más que rendirme, como lo hice alguna vez hace años cuando la sombra poderosa de la muerte se llevó a todos los de mi estirpe. Cuando uno sólo fue capaz de acabar con una estirpe poderosa y por todos respetada.

La lejanía aquella vez no fue en balde, cumplí con mi cometido, con mi objetivo máximo: olvidar y ser olvidado en la memoria de todos aquellos que alguna vez me conocieron. Personas que al final de mi estadía en aquel pueblo sólo fueron un estorbo para mis planes. No pido hoy que se me comprenda, porque al final, fue por mi propia decisión el abandonarlo todo, el ser un egoísta maldito y desalmado. Todo fue porque así lo quise. Así había aceptado el estigma que me seguiría hasta el final de mi existencia, ser un traidor, un vil traidor.

Ya no tenía raíces.

Y así en medio de aquella existencia vacía, sin rumbo fijo, sin patria a la cual aspirar, o recuerdos en los cuales hasta el más simple de los hombres puede refugiarse, mis pasos se encaminaron casi sin ganas hasta un apartado lugar en medio de la nada. "El Embrujo" rezaba el pobre cartel de luces de neón, en las cuales algunas letras ya no alumbraban y que se mecía con la misma desidia que yo, en el aire. Antes de entrar trastabillé en la puerta pintada de negro y por un momento, sólo una fracción de segundo, me dije que mejor diera la vuelta, pero no lo hice así.

No lo hice.

Se mezclaban en el ambiente el humo de cigarrillos, con el aliento inconfundible de algunos borrachos que apenas se podían mantener en pie, con el perfume barato de mujeres de paso. Con las sonrisas lánguidas, ya sin vida de algunas mujeres que apoyadas en la pared ya ni siquiera aspiraban a formar parte de este mundo. Como las protagonistas de una novela que no acabaría jamás. Avancé entre mesas vacías, que dejaban un estrecho margen para caminar hasta que me encontré una apartada en un rincón, un poco lejos del pequeño escenario que reinaba ahí. Me dediqué a observar el lugar que a ratos se me hacía deprimente y absolutamente decadente, aunque tampoco podía aventurar que alguna vez conociera la grandeza, algún tiempo mejor. No importaba, tan sólo quería beber un trago, olvidarme un poco de todo, quizá irme a la cama con alguna desconocida de la que no sabría siquiera el nombre al día siguiente y de la cual nada me importaría.

Una de las meseras se acercó al rato, con su caminar insinuante, sus generosas caderas y un escote que nada dejaba a la imaginación. Se acercó como bailando por entre las mesas, y mientras pensaba que era una buena alternativa para pasar la noche y qué trucos conocería entre las sábanas, me preguntó qué me serviría.

- Un whisky –respondí luego de un instante de vacilación. El escote aquel en verdad comenzaba a incomodarme, y una vaga urgencia de descubrir qué lo llenaba comenzaba a embargarme. Ella sonrió como si fuera un niño haciendo una travesura y antes de darse la vuelta para comenzar con su andar felino me guiñó un ojo y se fue a la vez que me quedaba mascullando mi propio deseo. Algo estaba mal desde el principio en aquel espacio, algo estaba mal conmigo que me incitaba a perder mi tiempo así.

Prendí un cigarrillo deseando que mi pedido llegase en cuánto antes. Fue en ese momento en que entraron más parroquianos algo emocionados por la bebida seguramente consumida con anterioridad, murmurando que no podían perderse a la _estrella de la noche_. Pero mi curiosidad no fue más allá y pronto dejé de prestarles atención puesto que mis ojos comenzaron a buscar a la mesera de curvas generosas. No la pude ver ya que en ese momento la luz se hizo aún más tenue y sobre el escenario reinó la obscuridad.

Comenzaba el show.

Cuando ya pensaba que nada podría sorprenderme, que quizá perdería cualquier oportunidad con la mesera, un suave haz de luz se proyectó sobre la tarima y una figura pálida enfundada en un ajustado traje rojo apareció ante la mirada expectante de casi todos los presentes, pero yo no me lo esperaba. Mis ojos comenzaron a patinar con avidez sobre su delicada figura. Me fijé en sus brazos, rodeados de largos guantes negros, en su boca pintada del mismo color de su vestido, como una mancha de sangre que atravesaba su rostro de rasgos suaves. Mantenía los ojos cerrados como a la espera de algo, y comprendí que ya estaba embriagado por su sola presencia. No soy de aquellos hombres que se dejan llevar por ese tipo de emociones, me inclino más bien por mis deseos de venganza y desolación, pero aquello era algo nuevo. Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza para espantar aquellos pensamientos y suspiré fastidiado. De pronto una alarma se activó en mi cerebro, cuando ella comenzó a cantar una frágil melodía.

_Un beau jour ou peut-être une nuit..._

_(Un bonito día o quizás una noche…)_

_Près d'un lac je m'étais endormie..._

_(Cerca de un lago estaba adormecida…)_

_Quand soudain, semblant crever le ciel..._

_(Cuando de repente pareció romperse el cielo…)_

_Et venant de nulle part,_

_(Y de ninguna parte__,)_

_Surgit un aigle noir..._

_(Surgió un águila negra…)_

No supe definirlo en aquel momento, ni tampoco ahora con el paso de los años puedo hacerlo, pero al verla ahí, tan frágil, con aquella voz que parecía provenir de ella, pero no de ella misma, con esa tristeza agobiante que emanaban cada una de sus notas, en aquella derrota sin límite que parecía representar, me vi a mi mismo reflejado. Me vi a mí, huyendo de todos, con la sola idea de matar a mi hermano, vengar la muerte de los míos, por único derrotero la muerte y la destrucción. Así me vi de pronto oyéndola cantar, sensación que aún no logro comprender del todo, pero que asumo, fue lo que detonó todo.

Eso, y además, que la conocía. Estaba seguro de ello, puesto que nunca en todos mis años de exilio había vuelto a ver los ojos color perla gris que ella tenía. Los conocía, pertenecían a un clan poderoso del que alguna vez fue pueblo. La conocía, no había logrado aplacar del todo mis recuerdos, conocía a aquella mujer que cantaba con infinita tristeza sometida a tormentos que yo no podría imaginar.

_Lentement, les ailes déployées_,

_(Lentamente con las alas desplegadas,)_

_Lentement, je le vis tournoyer..._

_(Lentamente lo vi arremolinarse)_

_Près de moi, dans un bruissement d'ailes,_

_(Cerca de mí, en un murmullo de alas,)_

La conocía, alguna vez ella y yo habíamos vivido en alguna misma época, cuando todavía no había decidido marchar y ensuciarme para siempre con la ignominia de mi traición.

No podía dejar de verla, la inflexión de su voz me hacía querer seguir oyéndola, que me susurrara en el oído, que se abrazara a mi cuello y al pensar en todas esas cosas, decidí que había sido suficiente. Me puse de pie con brusquedad, casi botando la mesa que me había cobijado hasta aquel momento, por lo que algunos espectadores me miraron con curiosidad. Pero ella no se inmutó y continuó cantando aquella canción de mierda que me terminaría por enloquecer. Fue en aquel instante, mientras buscaba el dinero para pagar lo consumido, que comenzó con pensada lentitud a quitarse la ropa, sin ningún tipo de aviso previo, provocando gemidos de diversa índole. Primero fueron los largos guantes que cubrían sus blancas manos. Fue un movimiento sutil, siempre guiado por la melodía cadenciosa y abatida que nos había atrapado como en un remolino. Para cuando su vestido cayó al suelo, revelando un cuerpo etéreo, como si ella fuese una escultura en aquel asqueroso lugar, yo ya me estaba sentado observándola.

Más me parecía conocerla. Más me molestaba de sobre manera constatar que ella, noche tras noche hacía lo mismo, se quitaba la ropa frente a hombres sedientos de admirar ese cuerpo cansado de tantas noches sobre un pobre escenario. Y conforme más la observaba y me preguntaba porqué seguía allí, más me parecía creer que ella nunca pertenecería en verdad a un sitio como aquel, porque parecía pegada, como recortada de alguna parte y pegada en otra revista. Porque esos ojos blancos parecían no estar realmente mirándonos a todos nosotros que no podíamos despegar la vista de ella, sino a algún lugar fuera de nuestro sucio alcance.

Sólo desperté cuando los aplausos desaforados de todos los presentes estallaron entre silbidos de admiración. Y yo me preguntaba cómo alguien lleno de cándida timidez había terminado quitándose la ropa en algún lugar, en alguna parte.

_Y yo la conocía…_

**

* * *

****Si lo continúo, será un fic extraño, con mis extraños ritmos y mis extrañas ideas. Si por casualidad, o simple jugarreta del destino lo has leído, muchas gracias. Quería aclarar que la canción existe efectivamente,**** y pertenece a la cantante Bárbara, titulándose "L´aigle Noir" o "El Águila Negra". No sé, pero en cuánto la oí, supe que debía estar en alguna parte de este relato.**


End file.
